This invention relates to wall structures, and more particularly to portable free standing walls used for exhibits, trade shows, and the like, where temporary displays are needed. Numerous types of dismantleable structures have been used to satisfy the need for portable walls. However, the prior wall structures typically require numerous types of loose parts of different sizes that must be fitted together by skilled workers, and such parts can be lost when these prior structures are disassembled and stored or transported to different locations. Also, parts which can be easily bent or otherwise distorted when handled during disassembly and transportation can hinder or delay assembly of the prior wall structures at a new location when time is at a premium. Many prior portable walls also were bulky when disassembled or required special containers for storage and transportation.